A combined activation for a natural user interface may provide a multimodal natural user interface activation system that may use multiple modes to activate or operate an application. In some situations, natural user interface systems focus on a single mode of activation or operation. For example, a user activates an application by voice command or by tapping on a screen. However, single mode activation of commands in conventional systems can be hypersensitive or prone to various types of inaccuracies, such as unintentional activation.